Yu-Gi-Oh!: Light and Dark World
by TheBlackVoidUnborn
Summary: This is the Tale of Bleau, a member of the Race of beings known as Dark Worlders. He's an Assassin by occupation and a great duelist. One day, his dream of serving a certain ruler is fulfilled, but it's short lived as tragedy strikes and he ends up in the XYZ Dimension, caught in the War of the Dimensions. How will a Dark Worlder adapt to these new situations? It's time to see.
1. Chapter 1

****Light and Dark World Chapter 1: Dark Worlder Bleau****

Darkness, not exactly what most people would want to wake up to huh? But here in my world, the Dark World, it's just another day.

Here, to leave your home unarmed is a Death Wish, but, if your name is known, to leave your home is to be feared.

My name is Bleau, and I am a low-class Dark World soldier squired to Zure, Knight of Dark World, I'm quite humanod for a Dark Worlder, and around 6" 3', pale skin with a hint of purple, Yellow Eyes with thin pupils, and Cobalt Blue hair. Though i train under a Knight, my skills are not focused on chivalry or "Honorable Tactics." No, I am quite stealthy in how I operate.

I am the Dark World's one and only Assassin.

But, this is not a biography, this is my tale, and what better place to start then where my story REALLY kicked off?

It was one of the rare times it rained in Dark World and I was returning from a mission given to me by Zure to take down a Dark Worlder who was… unruly… He never stood a chance.

The path home was made of stone, and lined by withered and/or Nocturnal plant life,

The sky was a pale gray, which let the residents of Dark World that it was mid-day, it was all the light we had.

I was approaching the Gates that led to town when a familiar voice stopped me.

"HOLD IT, OUTSIDER!" shouted a giant Dark Worlder as he leapt down from who knows where.

"Renge, you know full well i'm not an outsider." I said with a tired tone, I was in no mood for Renge's jokes, he always did this.

"OH, COME NOW, YOU KNOW I CAN'T LET YOU PASS WITHOUT MAKING SURE, DON'T YOU?" bellowed Renge, a faint smile on his ironically small head compared to his body.

Renge is huge compared to most Dark Worlders, but his head is average sized, making him look quite odd, his body looks quite mechanical on the front with a pale purple coloration and has somewhat stubby legs, his most notable feature is his Orange hands, but only on the front. He has a booming voice by default, so you REALLY don't want to hear him yell, but he's actually a nice guy and a good friend of mine.

"Yes, i know, but next time, just leave it at 'Hold It,' I have to get back to Zure." I said moving to pass Renge, but he stopped me.

"BEFORE YOU GO, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU FROM ZURE." said Renge, handing me a roll of parchment between his giant fingers.

 _What's this?_ I thought as i unrolled the parchment, it read as follows:

 _"_ _To Bleau:_

 _There is a great event taking place, and I have placed you in a slot to partake, a tournament of sorts, and whoever performs greater in the tournament will be selected to serve one of our Rulers! This is the moment you have been training for Bleau, I await to see that you serve at the very least Brron, do not disappoint me!_

 _Zure."_

My heart skipped a beat, serve one of the Rulers? Yes, That's what i've been waiting for, but why did he sign me up while i was gone?! The mission took three days! When does it start?

As if reading my mind, Renge answered "FIVE DAYS UNTIL THE TOURNAMENT, YOU SHOULD REPORT TO ZURE BEFORE YOU GET READY." boomed Renge as he stepped aside.

"Thank you, my friend!" I shouted to Renge as I zoomed Past. This was it, a chance to prove how powerful I was, nobody will best me in the tourney! I'll aim to impress Grapha! Then none will dare think me weak!

The town was as dreary as ever, from the stony ground and walkways to the Rocky buildings, none really big. While the residents were all slow, it's not due to being depressed or unmotivated, they're all on edge, never knowing when another battle will break out, though, it's less common here in my home town of Graphe-Stone. It's smaller than most towns, everyone kind of knows everyone, and it's generally quiet with the exception of the Barracks at the opposite side of town from the gate.

It took me less then 15 minutes for me to reach the Barracks where Zure was since i was on an adrenaline rush from the news, I nearly knocked the door off its hinges as I ran to Zure.

"If that Door is damaged, it's coming out of your pay." Said Zure with a disapproving frown at my conduct.

Zure is my current commander, he's kinda humanoid as well, but has somewhat of a demonic flourish as well as a mechanical touch, he's taller than me at around 6" 10' and his skin is also Pale Purple, he sports an azure Mohawk and a Purplish-Blue cape with Claw-like shoulder pads, he also wields a Sword, though i have never seen its sheathe...

"S-Sorry Sir, I'm just pumped from the news about the Tournament! I won't disappoint!" I say, first bowing in apology, then saluting in respect.

"Ah, I see Renge delivered the message without fail, Good, now, where is the proof of your successful mission?" Said Zure, holding out his hand.

"Right here, Sir." I said, handing over the targets Death Rune.

Death Runes are what we Dark Worlders use to not only to… 'Clean up the mess,' but also confirm eliminations, they are also commonly used at Funerals, to prevent anybody who dares attempt necromantic spells from reanimating the fallen.

"Very well done, Now, since you are going to be participating in the Tournament, you will be allowed to take any days leading up to the Tournament off, and every day that you are still in it as well." Said Zure, Pocketing the Rune with a grin.

I salute to Zure and head home, getting ready for the Tourny.

As I practically crashed into my home, I tossed aside my equipment and headed over to my Grimoire Modifying Tools.

Now, if i were to put a Grimoire into simple terms, it would have to be the Deck for Dark Worlders, it randomises itself every time we Clash, the Dark World equivalent of a Duel.

As for the Tools… it's how we, of course, edit the Grimoire, it lets us change what spells are in the Grimoire, Summons, Spells, traps, all of them can be added to or removed from the Grimoire as long as we have these tools.

"I have to be ready… I have five days and my Grimoire must be prepared for every eventuality!

None will rival my power and i'll serve the greatest Dark World Rulers!" I said, checking every page of my Grimoire, late into the night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Light and Dark World Chapter 2: Duel in Dark World**

I awoke with a start, the crooked stick shaped Tool still in my hand, I must have fallen asleep while editing my Grimoire.

Taking into account my racing heart, I must have had a Nightmare, but why can't I remember it, and especially what could have scared me so badly?

I took a look out the window, the sky was almost white, meaning it was mid-day. When did I fall asleep?!

I took a look at my clock, the twisted arrow pointed directly at the 12, if I slept for about 10 hours due to staying awake too long, that means I was awake until 2:00 in the morning! What was I thinking?!

"Ugh… I still have… about four and a half days left, this won't impede me!" I said to myself, despite still feeling ashamed of myself for doing something so foolish, and moved to prepare for the day, maybe finding a place to test my newly constructed Grimoire's consistency.

After Finishing my daily preparations, I took my Grimoire, Holding Rune Stone, and Invoking Rune Stone, which allow Dark Worlders to draw out and use the power within the Grimoire.

I took a moment to see where I could go to do some testing, immediate options were… to put it bluntly, bad. There was an Abandoned Building, but anybody worth their occupation knew not to go there, next was a cave some distance from town, but I recall some beasts live there, so that was out… But, looking past the Cave, I saw a hill, and there was a rock formation to hide me and my testing from view, It was perfect!

The Rock Formation looked like a dome in ruins, but it also looked as if wouldn't crumble easily. It just gave me another reason as to why it was perfect.

Wasting no time, I quickly made It to the Hill and made sure my Grimoire and Rune Stones were properly linked I was about to start testing when I noticed a movement in the shadows nearby. Then, I did something stupid, especially since an Assassin should never do this if they feel threatened by an unknown presence.

"Who's There?" I said into the darkness in the direction of the movement, and whoever was hiding seized up, I assume they thought I didn't see them, and after a moment, they slowly moved into view, they weren't too notable aside from having slightly dark gray skin instead of the normal pale purple.

"Well, it looks like the predator was caught by the prey, How Ironic." Said the man, his voice deep and calm, unnerving me slightly. I didn't see a grimoire on him, so he was unarmed, but I quickly noticed his features were… Hazy, unclear, undefined, and obscured.

Gathering my nerve again, I responded. "I think you'll find the Prey _was_ indeed the one caught, but the Predator just wasn't expecting to see it." I said, using some new straps i put together to bind the two Rune Stones to my hands, prepared if he decided to attack.

He chuckled, it echoed around the domes ruins, and pointed at my Grimoire. "Clearly you were expecting someone, But that doesn't matter. I'm here to take you down and claim your Grimoire, with you gone, I'll rise in ranks faster than any as the Ultimate Soldier." Said the man, as his palms started to Glow with the Holding and Invoking Runes.

Runes can be branded onto someone's hands when they achieve a high rank, the earliest is when Serving Sillva, but at that rank you're already considered powerful and fearsome, why would he try to take a Grimoire from someone beneath him?

"Well, You clearly don't know who I am, but if you think I'm gonna die out here to you, you're already dead in the brain." I said, willing my Rune Stones to activate, knowing a Clash was about to happen. Aside from stated differences, Clashes are about the same as Dueling, except your Life Points are actually connected to your Life Force in serious Clashes.

He took a step back, and grinned. "You obviously don't know who i am either…" As he said that, Grimoire Spell Runes illuminated all over his Body, and I immediately realized why he didn't need a Grimoire, though it's Unheard of, he WAS his Grimoire, and that honestly scared me.

After getting over the Initial shock, I prepared myself. "Alright, no more prattle, it's time for a…"

In unison, we said...

 **"Clash!"**

Bleau: 4000 [6]

?: 4000 [5]

"I'll start off the mayhem." I said as the spells exited the Grimoire gathered in the Holding Rune, which acted as my Hand. "Not too shabby… not at all, I'll place this monster face-down and end my turn." One of the Spells left the Holding Rune, passed through the Invoking Rune, and manifested as a formless shadow, with only some white eyes visible.

Bleau: [5]

?: [6]

"Then let's move on to getting rid of you, I summon Fiends Sword!" The spell manifested into a floating blade.

1400/800

Monsters Dark Worlders summon are either of their own creation or copies of already existing being, It's an interesting choice with what you choose to do.

"Fiends sword, get rid of that face-down!" The sword flew at my Monster, revealing it to be Scarr, scout of Dark World.

500/500

Scarrs runes scattered, going to the back of the Grimoire, or Graveyard.

"Scarrs, effect activates, allowing me to add one Dark World monster from my Grimoire to my Hand." My Grimoire opened, a Spell entered my Hand, and then closed. "I choose Ceruli, Guru of Dark World."

He narrowed his barely visible eyes as he recognized the Dark World series of cards. "I'll set two face-downs and end." Two sets of runes manifested as crystals behind the Fiends Sword.

Bleau: [6]

?: [3]

"I draw." A spell entered my hand. "I play Dark World Dealings, we now both draw, and then discard."

The Man and i Did so, but a light erupted from the grave in my Grimoire when I did so, catching the Man off-guard. "What the-?!" exclaimed the man

"The effect of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World now activates, When he's discarded by a card effect, I can choose two targets you control, revive Goldd, and then destroy what I chose, I choose the two Crystals you Set!"

Goldd, rose from a cloud of darkness, his gargantuan form almost reaching the top of the dome and covered in shining, Golden armor and brought his colossal axe down, shattering the Crystals, revealing them to be the Traps Mirror Force and Justi-break, much to the mans Dismay, and my immense satisfaction.

2300/1400

"I'm not done yet! I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!" Zure appeared from a black vortex, his blade in hand. "Now for Battle, Zure, break that Fiends Sword!" Zure rushed forward, and swung his blade, for a moment, the Fiends Sword resisted, but quickly broke in two, some shards from the break hit the man as his Life Points lowered.

"Grrh…"

?: 3800

"If you thought you were safe, think again, Goldd, Direct attack! Tyrant Axe!" Goldd brought his Axe down, the impact caused the Man to be flung into the wall as he lost a great deal of Life.

?: 1500

"I end with a facedown, do try to survive, this is pathetic so far." The facedown crystallized.

Bleau: 4000 [5]

?: 1500 [3]

"I… d-draw..." said the man as he struggled to his feet.  
"I play… Ancient Rules!" an old worn scripture formed in front of him. "I can now call upon a Level 5 or higher monster as long as they don't have an effect! Rise! Summoned Skull!" A giant behemoth of Fiend covered in bone rose, electricity sparking across it and striking the sides of the dome.

2500/1200

"And now I imbue it with the power of the Axe of Despair!" Runes manifest in the Summoned Skulls claws as a great Gnarled Axe. "Increasing it's ATK by 1000!"

2500 + 1000 = 3500

?: [0]

"Now, Summoned Skull, strike down Goldd!" *Electricity crackled all over the Summoned Skull and its Axe as it raised the mighty blade, ready to Cut down Goldd, however…"

"I activate Rising Energy!" The Crystal holding my Trap bursted Open. "By discarding from my hand, Goldd will gain 1500 ATK! So I discard Gren, Tactician of Dark World!" Goldd began to glow with a harsh Red aura.

2300 + 1500 = 3800.

"Now Grens effect activates! When discarded by a Card Effect, he can destroy a Spell or Trap on the Field, I choose Axe of Despair!" The Axe flickered and Shattered, robbing Summoned Skull of It's power.

3500 - 1000 = 2500

While the Summoned Skull was recovering from suddenly losing its Axe, Goldd slammed his own Great Axe into the Summoned Skull, Shattering the Monster and Blasting the Man onto his back.

?: 200

The expression on his face was Pure dismay, I heard him say in a weak voice "I… end…. My turn…"

"I draw." I didn't even acknowledge the Spell I acquired and instead turned to Goldd. "Goldd, end it."

Goldd drew back his Axe and brought it down, the man didn't even say anything as it ended.

?: 0

Bleau: 4000

 **Bleau Wins!**

"That, was pathetic." I said as the Spells returned to the respective Grimoires, and walked over to the man, or as I Should say, where he was. The Man's Body was in the process of evaporating into Runes.

Then it made sense.

He was a Shade, an artificial being sent out to do tasks, considering how bad he was, It can be assumed that he was sent here to test me, nothing more, and that unnerved me.

I stayed for a moment, watching as the Shade completely evaporated, leaving behind a Grimoire and Two Rune Stones, the ones he used in the Clash, I collected the Grimoire and broke the Stones. After ensuring the Shade Spell was gone from the Grimoire and No Curses were on the Grimoire, I resolved to take it with me for anything I could use.

Since the test was satisfactory, I left the Dome and headed home to check it for any further adjustments I could make, making sure I wasn't followed as I went. I don't know WHO sent that shade after me, but they either wanted me gone and failed miserably, or wanted to scout out what I can do.

No matter what the reason, they Didn't get to see much of my power, and so they don't know what I can really do.

I walked into my home, somewhat tired from the fight, And went to my desk to examine the Grimoire. There were actually some Good spells in here, So it can be assumed the Shade just had horrible luck. I extracted any Spells that could be of use and then checked the sky, it was Dark Gray, time flew by in that Clash.

I closed the Grimoire I obtained and my own after making Adjustments, then decided to take a trip to the Market before it closed for the Day and then returned home to rest for the remainder of the day. "I should find a better place to test the consistency tomorrow, it would be unwise to go back to that Dome." I said to myself as I turned to the window to close it.

Soon, night falls and I need to Sleep, these new spells, traps, and Summons should be help me greatly, bit that will be found out tomorrow, for now, It's time to rest, and hopefully, tomorrow i can find a better Area to test in...

* * *

 **A/N: And THAT is the end of Chapter 2, I forgot to include an Author's note Last time, I still don't know how to make an Official one, So I'm doing it this way for now.**

 **As you can tell, Duels in Dark World will be very different compared to how Duels work normally, and since this is a tale of my own design, it's lore won't be the same as how GX portrayed Dark World in GX. I don't plan to do this for very long since it can be confusing, but please bear with me for now. Will be answered in the next Author's Note.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light and Dark World Chapter 3: Intruder from another World**

It was uneventful the next three days, an occasional wannabe fighter challenging me but just end up running away once their dysfunctional Grimoire Set-up falters, but they were just the normal fodder.

Any who had the guts to keep going… ended up at the Hospitals, if I didn't make it clear they shouldn't challenge me, they would just keep going, losing over and over, wasting more and more of my time.

It wasn't until the last day before the Tournament that something Interesting happened, reports of a strange being on the outskirts of town had reached my ears, and, as it's my duty to keep this town safe from outside forces as long as i'm stationed here, I took interest.

I grabbed my Grimoire and Rune Stones and headed out to the area of the Sightings, It was one of the few Floral areas in Dark World, the air there was Thick to a nigh suffocating degree, any Floral areas in Dark World produce immense amounts of Oxygen, they are avoided for how thick the air is.

I took up refuge in a Cave, The air was less thick there and more bearable, I could breathe with ease while I watched for the Entity described in the Reports, after all, What kinda creature has a single Metal Plate on its Arm, seemingly serving no purpose?

I was there for a few hours, I didn't get too bored, despite the Conditions of the area, it was indeed beautiful, all of these plants were Exotic, and for some reason collected here. Right as I was going to leave to look for a new Observation point, I heard Scraping on the stone behind me.

I Spun around, alert. Something was coming, slowly, from deeper within the cave. I strapped on the Two Runes needed for using my Grimoire and braced myself. From around the Corner came a Human Being.

What the Hell? I thought as they rounded the Corner, I noticed their clothing was odd, and they had some goofy Helmet, but that was all i could tell as they were hidden in the Shadows. As they stopped they Noticed me, they shouted out of fright and moved the Metal Plate in front of them, a sort of Surface made of Light formed in front of it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" they shouted at the top of their lungs, which was made louder since we were in a cave. "How about you tell me who YOU are before you start shouting at a Native?" I said with Irritance I didn't try to hide.

They took a step back and in a bit more controlled voice, they spoke again. "W-What… are you?"

I looked them up and down before responding. "A Dark Worlder obviously, how a Human got here is beyond me, but you'd best go home, you don't belong in Dark World.

They never looked away from my hands, more than likely focused on the Rune Stones.

"I… I can't… I don't know how I even-" "I'm going to stop you right there." I cut them off with a sharp tone of annoyance. "Nobody just stumbles into Dark World, we made sure of that, so either you found the way here and just kept going, oblivious as to where you arrived, or…" I paused to Glare at them. "...you're an Invader."

Their Expression seemed to… Relax? I quickly turned behind me to see if he had Back-Up before turning back to face the Human, seemed to be Male. I barely managed to notice they began to grin. "You don't have a Duel Disk, so If I AM an Invader, what would you be able to do?

Duel Disk… I had only SEEN that word in History books, the tales of the Supreme King and Brrons old Disk, not many were made and all of them are gone, and what this man had on his arm didn't look like ANYTHING seen in the Books or described in other books.

"Duel Disk? Heh, I don't need one, I just need these!" I exclaimed as the Runes in my hands Illuminated, catching the Man off guard. As he regained his composure, he grinned and took a more ready stance. "So, you Dark Worlders have a different way of Dueling? Maybe this could be interesting…"

I thought for a moment before responding. "Dueling? It's been a long, LONG time since it's been called Dueling here in Dark World, here, we call it Clashing, though, I guess it's nice to hear the original term." I got into a similar position as the Man and began linking the stones with my Grimoire, willing their energies to connect.

The man's grin had faded into a frown. "Now, enough nonsense! It's time to…"

 _ **"Duel!"**_

Bleau: 4000 [6]

Human: 4000 [5]

"I Live in this world, so i'll begin!" I said as I drew from my Grimoire. "I Set a monster and End my Turn." The monster formed a Black Mist with only two white eyes visible.

"I Draw!" Said the man, drawing a Card from a slot on the Disk, I had read about this, instead of Magic, those disks used Cards in a Deck, interesting.

"I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Said the man, placing the Card on the Light Extension on the Duel Disk. A large hound that looked like it was made out of Ancient Metal rose from a burst of Light.

1000/1000

"When Hunting Hound is Summoned, you take 600 points of Damage!" The hound opened its mouth and ejected a ball of fire, which struck me in the chest, making me double back, groaning in pain.

Bleau: 3400

"Now, Hunting hound, Destroy his Monster! Sic' 'em boy!" The Hound dove on my Monster… But got instantly backhanded into his Master as my Monster was revealed, Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World!

100/2100

The man was Flung backwards against the cave wall, and after coming to his senses, he roughly shoved the Hound off of him and stood back up, gripping his stomach, where the Hound impacted

Human: 2900

"Not bad Defenses… But it can only keep you alive for So long! I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Bleau: [5]

Human: [3]

"I Draw!" I said as magic flowed into the Holding Rune Stone. "Let's Debilitate your Back Row a bit, I play Dark World Lightning!" Energy crackled around my Invoking Rune. "By Discarding, I can destroy one of your face downs! I discard Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World to destroy the one to your right!"

Lightning blasted the card known as Ancient Gear Booster out of Sight, sending it to his Grave, but a Lance protruded from the Grave section of my Grimoire. "What's That?" Said the man, surprised. "Ah Yes, Beiige has an effect when discarded by an effect, I can Special Summon him from my Grave, Welcome back, Beiige."

Lance first, Beiige materialized from my Grimoire to the field.

1600/1300

Now, I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!

1800/1500

"And to finish this off, I Activate Dark World Dealings!" A sinister shadow covers both of our hands. "We both now Draw a Card and then Discard one." We both drew. "I Discard Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World!" "And I Discard Ancient Gear Cannon!" We both Discarded, and my Grave emitted a low Growl and then a Demented laugh.

"Let me guess, ANOTHER Discard effect?" I grinned at the mans annoyance. "Correct you are, When I discard Kahkki, I can destroy one monster you control, So sayonara Hunting Hound!" A knife emerged from my Grimoire, sinking into the Hounds head, causing it to shatter and be sent to the grave.

The man began to laugh, and I had a feeling I should have targeted the other back-row card with Lightning. "I activate Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion!" A black abyss filled with gears churning away opened up, and I stepped back. "When one of my Ancient Gear Monsters are removed from the field by an opponent's Card Effect, I can Target one of those monsters that left, and Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists that Monster as a Material!

"Rise and Obey my Loyal Hunter, I Reverse Fusion Summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

From the Abyss, a Two-Headed Ancient Gear Hunting Hound leapt out and landed as the Abyss closed.

1400/1000

I crossed my arms, looking at the Hound, unimpressed. "Probably the worst option you have at the moment, Both Beiige AND Zure ca cut it down, Beiige! Strike down that Hunting hound!" Beiige Lunged at The Hunting Hound, but Right before it connected, something happened, The Abyss was Open again, but his Back Row was empty! What was going on?!

"I Activate Ancient Gear Renewal Fusion!" Said the Man as he played a card, It depicted a Large Mechanical Golem being Polished and mended. "But how? It's my turn!" I said, a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

"If an Ancient Gear Fusion monster I control would be Destroyed By battle, and I control no other cards, I can activate this on my Opponent's turn! I can tribute one Ancient Gear Fusion Monster and Special Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists it as a Fusion Material!"

The Abyss of Gears opened even Further as the Double Hunting hound fell in And Beiige Doubled Back. The power coming from that Abyss caused my monsters to shrink away from it, I could feel a Pressure within it, What was that Dog becoming?

"Now, Rise and Tear all that you desire to shreds! I Fusion Summon... **Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!** " A gargantuan Metallic Hound arose, several Metal tendrils flailing around violently.

2800/2000

"And when it's Fusion Summoned, your Life Points are Ripped in half!" The… Creature, as I wasn't sure it could be called a 'Hound' anymore, opened all three of its heads and let loose Spouts of fire. The Pain was intense, The flames died out, but it's hard to forget the searing pain of that Hound.

Bleau: 1700

"Huff… huff… What… IS that thing?!" I said, gripping parts of my body that felt like they were still burning. The man laughed a sadistic laugh. "This is the Power of the Obelisk Force!" 'Obelisk Force?'

I thought to myself as I wondered what to do next. "I set One card and End my Turn…"

The Card appeared on the field as a Crystal.

Bleau: [0]

Obelisk Force: [2]

"I Draw! Now, I shall-" "I Activate Dark World Barrier!" the Crystal Shattered, Unleashing the power the Trap had. A pitch Black Barrier shrouded me and my monsters. "As long as my hand is Empty, my monsters can't be Destroyed and I take no Battle Damage!"

The Obelisk Force member looked Irritated, but grinned. "So what? I Summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The Hound arose, and immediately blasted me with a spout of Fire.

1000/1000

Bleau: 1100

"And now, I play Ancient Gear Controlled Blast!" The card depicted an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound jumping away from an Explosion. "It allows me to deal damage equal to you equal to One fourth of the ATK of One Ancient Gear monster I control. I Choose my Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

2800 / 4 = 700

An explosive was ejected from the Behemoths Maw and Blasted me off my feet, how much more could I endure?

Bleau: 400

The Man Laughed maniacally. "And here I thought you were going to be a challenge! I end my Turn!"

Bleau: [0]

Obelisk Force: [1]

I slowly rose to my feet, my limbs weak, my body in agony all over, Humans were tough, especially this one… It all rode on This draw… "I … Draw!" I saw what I drew and my heart sank, A copy of Zure, that won't save me.

The Man must have Seen my dismay because He began laughing and taunting me. "I see that look in your eyes! The Look I know too well! Despair and Defeat! Hahahaha! Give up, you've lost, you'll be carded and soon this entire World will join you!"

He was right, I can't win, I don't know what it meant to be 'Carded,' But I didn't like the sound of it. I was Gonna lose, then He would get reinforcements, come back, and repeat this process of beating everyone, he was an Invader after all, one of the few times I wished my gut was wrong.

Even if I set Zure, The Moment I Summon or Set A monster, The Dark World Barrier will shatter, and with a card in hand, it won't protect me, I've lost, and nobody will know what happened to me until it's too late, Even the Rulers might not be able to stand up to these people.

"Your entire world will crumble to Academia! You don't stand a chance, your friends, your family, all will be Carded, and The Professor will do as he wishes with this Worthless Land!"

Family? Haven't had any for a Long time. But my Friends, Scarr, Cobal, Zure, Renge… _Renge_ , The Big guy doesn't like fighting, I remember I found him being assaulted by a bunch of Dark Worlders, I chased them off, giving them enough of a Scare to ensure they stay away.

After that, Renge took up being the Gatekeeper of my Home Town, we talked a lot since I passed by him a Lot, we became best friends, he was one of the Nicest Dark Worlders you could ever find. But him being taken down by this guy or even Other Humans… an Unpleasant image of what would happen flashed in my mind, and a rush of Fury burned through my body.

A felt a Power running through my very Soul, I was not going to fall here, I had to Stop this Damn Human! And with this Power, I knew what had to be done. "I Summon another Zure, Knight of Dark World!" another Zure stepped onto the field.

1800/1500

"And due to my Barriers effect, When I summon a Monster, it's destroyed." The Barrier dissipates and is sucked into my Grimoire. "Heh, accepting Reality?" asked the man, but what I did next made him go from Smug to Terrified.

I felt the energy burning all around me. "I overlay Zure and Beiige to build the Overlay Network!" Zure and Beiige turned into Dark Blue and Peach colored energy and entered a Starry Vortex, then a Pillar of Energy Erupted forth. "King who hides within the Weak and Poor, Rise and usurp the Tyrants who Rule us! I XYZ SUMMON!" The Pillar exploded as a Pitch Black Knight with Jagged armor, a Large, Shadowy Zweihaender arose, his eyes hidden by his helmets Visor. "Rank 4! Blahk, Rising King of Dark World!"

2500/2000

"Y-you can Xyz Summon?!" Exclaimed the man in horror. "I activate the effect of Blahk! When my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can use all of his Overlay Units to destroy all other monsters on the field and increase his ATK by 500 for each!" The Darkness ate away at the remaining Monsters, Renge, Zure, Ancient Gear Hunting hound, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting hound.

"Four were destroyed, so That's an additional 2000 ATK!" The Darkness gathered on Blahk's blade.

2500 + 2000 = 4500

"Now… Kneel to the king! Blahk attacks directly! Usurper Shadow Slash!" A thick veil of darkness filled the cave, Blahks eyes flared Red inside his Helmet, as he dashed forward, the Darkness parted as the Blade was dragged across the Obelisk Force's Chest. "Game Over."

Obelisk Force: 0

 _ **Bleau Wins!**_

The Mans Duel Disk Clattered off of his arm as he fell to the ground, badly injured, but still Alive.

"W...what…? Y...you weren't…. Supposed to be… t...th… this strong!" He shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal Cylinder with a Button on the top, he pressed it, creating a bright Flash. I had to shield my eyes from the Light, when it died down, he was gone, I can only assume it was an Emergency Teleportation Device.

I picked up his Deck and Duel Disk, despite the fact I could use his deck to my advantage, the more I looked at his cards, the more disgusted I got. I was about to shred them when an Idea struck me, I could use the cards to Hold the Magic of my Grimoire and just Use his Duel Disk, seemed easier than the Grimoire and Stones.

I sat down and took an hour to transfer the magic to the Cards, bu when it was done, I couldn't be happier with the Result, they were more compact and easier to transport in Card form, especially with this Duel Disk.

I left the Cave and head on Home, I got some questions from Renge which I gladly answered about the Disk and some weird looks from other Dark Worlders, but I didn't care, The Tournament was tomorrow.

And I could say with Confidence that with this New Power…. The XYZ monster Blahk, I would blow away the competition! And It begins… Tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! this was a Longer one, But ey, It's worth it in my Oppinion. As you can tell, there are some Original Cards, I gave their Full effects in the Story, but If you want me to write down their effects, I'll do that in another Author Note.**

 **So yeah! Bleau can Now XYZ summon now and has been made aware of the Obelisk Force, Wonder how this'll continue, we shall see~!**


	4. Intermission Chapter

**This one is much shorter, an Intermission, This'll serve as a really short tid bit, I'm sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, i'll try to make the next chapter the normal Length, I won't have reason to make it short anyways.**

 **Quick Note: This Intermission takes place from the Point of View from the Obelisk Force member that got defeated by Bleau.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.5: Obelisk Force Intermission**

I wasn't back in the Academia for more than a second when the paramedics rushed in and took me to the infirmary, the wound on my chest hurt like hell, I didn't know that Dark Worlders could inflict damage like this, NOR Xyz Summon, why wasn't I told that? I would have set my Trap Card!

I was set on the bed, and it wasn't long before my shirt was nigh ripped off my body to get to the wound better, I screamed in agony as they applied medical alcohol to ensure no infections, And it wasn't too much later they stuck me with a needle and injected what I assume was Narcotics, or whatever they use to knock someone out medically.

It was several hours later when I awoke, my chest was bandaged up and still hurt like hell, but bearable. I took a moment to look around, the room was dark, so I assumed everyone was asleep, I sighed and tried to relax, but I couldn't help but think about that XYZ Monster that Dark Worlder summoned.

I dwelled on that thought for a long time, unable to sleep when the door to the Infirmary opened. I bolted up when I saw Leo Akaba walk in, I regretted bolting up when the pain spiked and i felt a quick wave of nausea.

"P-professor Leo S-sir…?" I stuttered, too tired and dumbfounded to think of anything further to say. The Professor sat down on a stool near my bed and gave me a serious look. My heart was racing, _'Oh God, have I angered him with my Failure? What's he going to do to me?'_ I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"What happened? What did you see in Dark World?" I felt a little relieved he didn't seem furious already. "Sir, Dark Worlders seem to be able to actually summon monsters as real beings, the damage they can cause is beyond the ARC system and even our Duel Disks." He took a moment to process that, and nodded for me to say more. "Sir, it also seems that are able to perform an Xyz Summon, I assu-" He held up a hand to silence me, and I promptly went dead quiet.

"They can Xyz summon you say? It seems the records we have of Dark World are either inaccurate or outdated, thank you for this information." The Professor stood up and walked to the door before stopping and turning to me, what he said made my blood run cold.

"When we retrieved you from the Panic Gate, you didn't have your Duel Disk, where is it?" I froze, when could I have lost it? I never dropped it once since going to Dark World! Unless… "Sir… It is possible that the Duel Disk detached when the Dark Worlder's monster struck me…" I said with a tone of shame, how could I have let this happen? The Professor looked at me for a moment before speaking. "I see…" With that he left the room.

I sat there in silence for a moment, I took my helmet off and lied back down. I didn't know what would happen now, but I was too tired to care any further. I would just have to sleep for now, and deal with it in the morning.

* * *

 **As a Bonus, I'll include the full effects and Typing's of the OC cards from Chapter 3.**

 **Ancient Gear Renewal Fusion: Quick-Play Spell: If an Ancient Gear Fusion monster you control would be destroyed by battle, and you control no other cards, you can Activate this card from your hand on your opponents turn. Tribute one Ancient Gear Fusion monster you control, and SP summon one Fusion monster from your Extra Deck that includes specific that monster as a material. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)**

 **Dark World Barrier: Continuous Trap: Only Activate this card while you have no cards in your hand. While you have no cards in your hand, your monsters can't be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage. If you Summon or Set a monster, destroy this card.**

 **Ancient Gear Controlled Blast: Spell: Activate this card by targeting one Ancient Gear monster you control, your opponent is dealt effect damage equal to 1/4 of the targeted monster's ATK.**

 **Blahk, Rising King of Dark World: Dark: Fiend: XYZ: Effect: 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF.: 2 Level 4 Dark World monsters. When your LP is 1000 or lower, you can detach all Xyz Material attached to this card, destroy all other monsters on the field, this card gains 500 ATK for each monster destroyed this way.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Light and Dark World Chapter 4**

When I awoke, all was dark, I couldn't see a damn thing! I couldn't feel anything either… like I was suspended in the air, where was I? There seemed to be no floor, no walls, no ceiling… no illumination of any kind…

I drifted in this blackness for a few minutes before an area around me started to form. It happened in a flash, A long hall formed lined will columns a red carpet and a great manner of decor for royalty. Sounds amazing yeah? Wrong, despite the description I just gave, there was more to this place.

The columns were damaged, the hall had gashes all over it as if someone of something went berserk in it, the Red carpet was in tatters, finally, the decor was shattered and ruined.

"What the hell is this place?" I walked down the ruined hall and stopped at a particularly ruined section of the hall, a wall was almost cleaved open! "...and the hell happened here?"

After staring at the surrounding area for a moment, I noticed a throne with someone in it further down the hall, curious, I proceeded down the hall to see who it was.

When I arrived at the throne, I saw that whoever was in the throne was enshrouded by darkness, hiding his visage from all who observed him. As I was observing the shadowy figure, he spoke in a voice that resonated throughout the hall.

" _Seeker of power unrivaled, speak thy name and receive judgement. The worthy will obtain the power of the King, and the unworthy will know the wrath of the Kingdom."_ well THAT caught me off guard, seeker of power unrivaled? I didn't know where I was, and I most certainly didn't seek any power here.

"Uh… I don't-" I was about to speak when a deep voice spoke behind me. "Gr#7h , Dragoon of Dark World." A distorted voice? THAT got my attention, I spun around to see a Dark Worlder in dark gray armor, he was holding what looked like a scythe with three blades that resembled a dragon claw.

The shadowy king rose and walked over to the Knight, as he did so, he drew his large blade. " _Gr#7h , you seek power without a rival, we will see what judgement is brought upon you."_ The King rose his blade above him. " _Worthy or Unworthy, Power or wrath."_ to my horror, he brought his blade down upon the knight's head, when the blade connected with the knights helm, an explosion of power erupted at the impact.

The power created a light that blinded me, the light vanished and darkness consumed the hall. With my sight still hindered, I could only see the silhouette of the transformed knight. A large, looming, monstrous shape, his eyes a blazing red. The last thing I remember before all went black once more was a twisted dragon's roar and a cry of agony from the King.

I jolted up, I was in my bed at home, it was all a dream? I looked out the window, it was completely dark, the sky wasn't lit up yet meaning it was the middle of the night. I fell back down onto my bed, trying to make sense of what just happened.

 _I couldn't make out that name of that Dragoon… All I know it started with a G and an R… wait it Grehy? Grahn? It's impossible to tell…_ As these thoughts went through my head, I looked at my Bedside table where the Duel Disk I took from that Obelisk Force member.

I begrudgingly sat up again and turned on the Duel Disk, I might as well customize whatever settings this had, which I only knew of since it's previous owner decided to store it's Instruction Manual in a small compartment I opened by chance.

I sat there for probably 30 minutes changing some settings, now, the disk's card platform looked like a demonic wing instead of a sword and had a blue outline instead of a purple one, it looked rather nice actually.

I turned the Disk off a went back to sleep, thankfully, I didn't dream again and I slept until just before the sky started to glow. I did not do this by choice, I had Renge to thank for this by knocking on my door so hard it almost got knocked off its hinges.

"BLEAU! WAKE UP! THE TOURNAMENT IS TODAY!" boomed Renge, nearly giving me a heart attack while also waking me up. I sprinted to my door and yanked it open. "Alright already! Next time ya wake me up try not to give me a heart attack!" I yelled, I wasn't the nicest person if you woke me up before I wanted to.

"ALRIGHT, SORRY, BUT YOU DO NEED TO GET A MOVE ON, EVERYONE IS ALREADY GATHERING AT THE COLISEUM." boomed renge once more, pointing at the giant structure known by many as the Savage Coliseum. "Right… thanks for letting me know, and sorry I yelled, I'll see ya there!" I ran back inside and swiftly got dressed, scarfed down some food, grabbed my Duel Disk, and ran faster than a Sonic Bird to the Coliseum.

I was stopped at the entrance by Dark Blade, who was holding a clipboard, which almost made me laugh. "Name?" asked Dark Blade without looking at me. "Bleau, Assassin of Dark World."

I replied. He glanced at me, then at my Duel Disk. "Take a right before the end of the entrance corridor, then go to the last room on the right." said Dark Blade and gestured to the entrance.

I followed his instructions and found the room where I would wait until I was called for any reason. The room was surprisingly nice for where it was located. An absolutely beautiful bed, a wonderfully done table with a basket filled with an assortment of fruit, real fruit, and a bunch of furniture.

I hadn't been in the room for very long when I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door and was delighted to see a familiar face, it was Scarr!

While me and Zure were some of the most humanoid Dark Worlders, Scarr was by NO means Humanoid, he walked on four legs, where the forelegs acted as arms and hands at times. His entire back half was a Scarlet red aside from two small spikes on his shoulder blades and a slender metal-looking tail. His stomach/front half was the standard pale purple. His face was kind of apeish with a row of large teeth on the side of his face.

"Scarr, It's been a long time! I believe the last time I saw you was before you went to work for Brron last year?" I said, overjoyed at seeing my old friend.

We had met at Zure's training and became fast friends, and, as a bonus, both of our preferred battle tactics complemented each other nicely.

"It is nice to see you as well, Bleau." Said Scarr in a deeper voice than you would think he would have. "While I would love to catch up, I am very busy, Brron has made a donation to everyone who are in this tournament. For you, he sent this." Scarr held out a small box to me.

I took the box and opened it, I was caught off guard when I saw three cards, all three being Brron, Mad King of Dark World. Scarr must have seen the look on my face as he answered my question before I can even think it. "I am unsure how, but Brron knew you had acquired a Duel Disk and gave you the cards he used before the rise of the Supreme King."

I looked at Scarr, dumbfounded. _How the hell did Brron even know? The Duel Disk looked nothing like the one Brro was said to have, nor the Supreme King's Disk, and I know nobody was around when I was explaining it to Renge…_

I didn't have long to dwell upon it, Scarr had one last thing to tell me. "Be ready, everyone who will partake in the tournament must gather in the Arena soon, the crest on the door will illuminate when you're needed." With that, Scarr left, and I was alone with the Box containing impossibly old cards that by no right should even still be in one piece because of their age.

After a few minutes, I decided to make adjustments to my deck and add Brrons cards. I had to remove a few fillers like Fiend Sword and Mad Dog of Darkness, not that i'm complaining. Afterward, I decided to look through my deck some more to ensure I was ready, but at one point I shifted positions and knocked the box off my bed where I was sitting.

When I went to pick it up, I noticed a panel hidden on the bottom of the lid was jarred loose, In fact, there was a card on the panel. I picked it up and examined it, but when I looked at it I saw it had no name and was blank! This was useless, maybe it was hidden in the box and then forgotten.

I was about to throw it away when I saw something else in the box, a note. I opened it and nearly got a migraine at the horrendous handwriting. After a short amount of time, I managed to decipher it.

 _To Bleau, Assassin of Dark World_

 _If you found this card and note, then you were meant to. The card is blank now but it wasn't always that way, if you are what I hope you to be, then you will renew the power that resides within' this card. Put it in your extra deck, there should be another card in here that should let you know what kind of card it is._

I should have expected the next line, but it still caught me off guard.

 _From Brron, Mad King of Dark World_

That confirms one thing Brron is aware that he's aware that he's more crazy than a hatter who used too much of that chemical that's used in the hat making process. But how did he know I got this Disk? Question for when I get the chance to get some answers from Brron himself.

I slotted the Blank Card in the Extra Deck and searched the lid some more, and found a Magic Card. _Dark Fusion._ It looked different than how the history books described, It depicted a Pitch black vortex sucking in two demonic looking creatures with the sky consumed in a hellish storm.

 _Brron gave me a fusion monster?_ I Didn't have long to think, I could tell that the introduction ceremony would be starting soon, so I replaced a Remove Trap magic card and put Dark Fusion in its place, not that it would make a difference until I could wake the monster up and return it to the card…

I noticed a glow to the side and looked to see what it was, The crest of Brron, a Splitting skull, was shining on the door, It was time to go the the assembly. "Alright, some strange things just happened, but if all goes well they might work to my advantage." I said to myself as I gripped the door handle. "But it's time to see what the host has to say, and who I have to crush to impress Grapha!" I said opening the door, marching down the corridor, I was ready to get this started!

* * *

 **Here it is! The Dark World tournament has begun, and Bleau has obtained a few new cards! And Two of them are quite different. A Dark Fusion with new art and a dormant Fusion Monster... not only that, but both were sent by Brron! how did he know Bleau had a Duel Disk anyways? I guess we'll just have to see when the time comes!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Quick Note: Intermission chapters and such are story as well, please check any you see out as well**

* * *

 _ **Light and Dark World Chapter 5**_

 _ **Let the games begin!**_

As I made my way into the center of the Colosseum, I immediately noticed I was either one of the last to be called, or the slowest to get here, maybe both. But several contestants were already gathered and chatting among themselves, waiting for the opening ceremony to commence and the tournament to begin.

I had just gotten in position as the gates shut around the arena, as was protocol, and a voice rang out above us. "Gyahahahaha! Welcome contestants... to the Tournament of Worth!" I looked up to see Brron standing on an extension of stone that was seemingly recently added for things like this.

"I am very pleased that all of you could make it! I should first say a few things before I say much more…" Brron extended his arm to a section above his, when I saw who was there, I began to worry just who was brought to this tournament... "I must thank the Great Sillva and Glorious Goldd for their cooperation on bringing this tournament into being…"

Then he pointed across the arena to the top rim of the opposite side, and the colossal being who was there only amplified my worries. "..Reign-Beaux, our grand Overlord for assisting in supplying the enchantment supplies for the arena..." _this place is ENCHANTED?! How serious was this tournament gonna be?!_

"And last, but not least in the slightest… our great Dragon Lord Grapha for giving the final confirmation on this tournament!" Shouted Brron, pointing into the sky. I looked straight up, but didn't see anything, Grapha was a busy being, so it made sense, It was also rather cloudy.

"With that out of the way, I have a few things to say…" Said Brron, his mad grin growing wider. "I will also be partaking in this tournament! Not for a new spot… but to see how good some of you are personally! Of course, if you lose to me, you'll still be knocked out of the contest." A quick murmur went through the crowd.

"Second, one of you have a rather interesting object with you… a Duel Disk to be precise!" Everyone began looking at each other, a Duel Disk was basically an artifact in this world and worth a lot. Some of them saw the Duel Disk on my arm, but due to the very different model from the ones they knew of, I don't think they recognized it.

"And third, The enchantments we put on this arena will add a bit of variety to this matches we will have here by using some interesting magic!" Brron held his hand out over the arena and countless runes illuminated throughout the Colosseum, a tiny rune appeared and went to Brron's hand. "One of the twists is that these small runes can be used to give you and edge by using them like any spell in your Grimoire! This one is 'Dodge,' If you, in specific, are in danger of battle damage… You can use this to avoid damage!"

While the contestants mumbled about how this could be used, Brron went on and explained something else. "The enchantments don't stop there! Before a match begins, we can alter the terrain of the Arena to mix things up! We won't give an example until the first match, due to how it could end with so many in the battle area." Everyone seemed excited at this prospect, and to be honest, so was I. "That is all, for now, return to your accommodations until the first match!" And with that, everyone dispersed and went back to their assigned rooms.

As I sat in my room, I wondered what this tourney would be like, changing terrain, random magic to utilize? This could be chaotic with stuff like that going on, but my combat style could make great use of it.

I had dwelled on this for some time, and then looked up at the dresser, half-way spacing out, when I noticed a pitch black envelope hanging from its handle on a string. I stood up, took it off the handle, and opened it. The letter inside wasn't signed, And there was only a single line on the paper.

 _Seek the Dragon, and find the King._

Along with the letter was a card, and when I pulled it out, a chill went up my spine, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. Ok, I've gotten some copies of Brron, that was crazy enough, but holy hell! Grapha?! The act of making a summon of Grapha without public approval of Grapha themself is a dire crime in Dark World while Grapha rules.

Should I even use this card? What will people think if they find out I have this card? Many questions were flooding my skull, and in desperation, I flipped the letter over. On the back, there was Graphas crest, meaning that someone was given approval to create the summon, then they made it into a card.

One last question... Why? Why make the summon, and then make it into a card unless you knew either you would have a Duel Disk, or that the person you would give it to has a Disk? I was being driven crazy by these gifts that made no sense! If anything, these should be magic runes! SOMEBODY knew I had a disk, and has enough authority to make cards of Rulers.

Hell, I got lucky enough to get Goldd, Sillva, and Lucent Summons as gifts for outstanding performance prior to the tournament, that was the best day of my life. But now it was just scaring me, why give me power instead of just take my Disk? I was starting to have a suspicion that made me panic, but I would just have to wait for now, and win the Tournament.

I had just put the card in my deck when the Crest on the door began to glow, Round one was starting already? And I was the first match? This wasn't ideal, but I guess I'll just have to roll with it. I made sure my deck was loaded and my disk firmly secured on my arm, then left my room and went to the arena.

As I walked into the arena, I saw my opponent walking in at the same time. They were fairly large, spiky shoulders, large burly legs, muscular arms, a big grimoire and a pair of crudely made Rune Stones in each hand. Their face also looked like a skull, or perhaps it was a mask. The most notable feature was a large burn mark on their chest, weird, not much can burn things like that here in Dark World.

As I had identified the burn, Brron began speaking. "Here we have our first Gladiator, the Dark World's first and only assassin… Bleau!" Brron gestured to me, and I had just noticed the huge crowd as they roared, both literally and metaphorically, in applause. I just waved to the crowd in response.

"And the burly warrior who's fists have more bite than a feral Fiend Dragon, Grehy!" Shouted Brron, introducing my opponent. He rose his arms in a flex and bellowed out a roar as the crows applauded, and yes, I do mean an actual roar. After he was satisfied with the cheers, he looked to me.

His voice was gruff and deep. "Heh, puny little assassin, where is your Grimoire? You aren't planning on working up the crowd only to tell them you're giving up are you?" he said with a big grin on his face. I merely chuckled and responded. "Not a chance, but I do hope your Grimoire is as tough as your fists, otherwise, this will be a quick match." His grin seemed to falter but he kept his composure.

Before he could retort, Brron began speaking. "Now, with our contestants in place, we will use the enchantments to change the arena into a special field! We took the liberty to name them all, so that way you'll know what you're in for! So… let's get this Duel started! Yes, we will refer to the Clashes as duels for old times sake.. Now!" The runes that covered the entire surface of the Arena lit up.

"The first Arena will be… Mist Jungle!" Brron snapped his fingers, and the runes blazed brighter. At a quick pace, trees, numerous types of flora, and a few streams were created in the large arena, by the time it stopped, it was a perfect simulation of the mist jungles in the outer lands of Dark World. "Now, with the scene set… It's time to…" I turned on my Duel Disk, catching my opponent off guard at its operation, but he shrugged it off and linked his runes with his Grimoire.

 _ **Duel!**_

Bleau: 4000 [6]

Grehy: 4000 [5]

"I'll start things off!" I said, and checked the cards in my hand, not a bad hand. "I set one monster and end my turn!" I said, setting one monster on the Disk, which materialized on the field face-down with a shapeless creature with two red eyes in a cage attached to the card. Afterward, I immediately leapt into a tree and began moving from tree to tree, I wanted to find one of those Runes.

"My turn! I summon Tardy Orc!"

2200/0

"Unfortunately, he can't attack the turn I summon him, So I set two and end!" I could hear the two crystals form just as I found a rune lodged in a tree branch. I grabbed the rune, which meant 'Blade,' and returned to the starting zone.

"I draw!"

Bleau: [6][Runes: 1]

Grehy:[3]

"I activate the Blade Rune! Which when used, strikes you for 500 points of damage!" The rune exploded into energy then reformed as a blade in the air, then launched at Grehy. Grehy lumbered over to a tree and struck it as hard as he could, which caused a rune to fall down, to my annoyance.

"I activate the Barrier Rune! Upon usage, it cancels any incoming effect damage!" The rune exploded into energy which formed a barrier in front of Grehy, and the Blade shattered on impact with it.

"Tsk, I set a monster." Another card manifested itself by my other one. "I set one card and end my turn!"

A vertical card appeared behind my monsters and then faded.

"My move!" bellowed Grehy." I summon another Tardy Orc!"

2200/0

I noticed a Bus was summoned instead of the Orc, maybe that's why It couldn't attack the turn it's summoned? "Now, with the Orc that arrived, I attack the initial face-down!" The orc charged recklessly at the facedown, easily steamrolling over Scarr.

"Scarr's effect activates! When he's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard-" I was interrupted when Grehy activated something from his hand. "I activate the effect of Skull Meister! By discarding him, an effect that activates in the graveyard is negated!" I saw the Skull Meister's magic flow into Grehy's grimoire. Skulls erupted from the grimoire, plummeting into the grave slot on my Duel Disk, and the screen confirmed Scarr's effect was canceled.

"I end my turn!" Grehy's smug grin was already making me annoyed, I would enjoy wiping it off his face once I got a strong monster out, but revealing Blahk right now would be a horrible tactical decision, I need to preserve him to either catch a particularly strong opponent off guard or to pull victory from my final foe.

"I draw!"

Bleau: [5]

Grehy [2]

"I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!" I heard a cackle both from the summon and the real deal as the copy of Brron rose to the field.

1800/400

"GYAAAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I have a fan, ladies and fiends!" cackled the real Brron after my summon was complete. Now, Brron attacks your Tardy Orc!" my Brron charged at the Orc, who looked like a child who heard a loud noise, but was merely startled, nothing more.

"Grahahaha! Have you lost your mind, Assassin? Tardy Orc may be slow, but he's still much stronger than your Brron!" Mocked Grehy. "That may be true, but I have this! I activate Rising Energy!" My trap card rose, revealing its face and activating its effect. "By discarding a card, My monster gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn! I discard Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" Brron paused for a moment, and broke the chains on his arms before delivering a blinding flurry of strikes.

1800 + 1500 = 3300

3300 - 2200 = 1100

The Orc was MORE than destroyed when Grehy took damage, which would let him know that the terror had just begun.

4000 - 1100 = 2900

Grehy: 2900

"Brron's effect activates! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can discard a card!" I discard Snoww, Unlight of Dark World! Two effects are now going to be going off, first is the one who's been waiting! First is Goldd! When discarded by a card effect, I can choose two targets my opponent controls, then summon Goldd, who will wipe out those targets with his rise!" Grehy had a look of panic on his face, rightfully so.

"I choose the Set to your right and your other Tardy Orc!" Two axes dug into both the Crystal holding the trap Mirror Force and the Tardy Orc, destroying them both. Both axes were then picked up by Goldd, who rose from a pitch black portal.

2300/1400

"Huh, why didn't you use Mirror Force you buffoon?" The fact he looked only slightly irritated concerned me. "Now for Snoww's effect! I can choose one Monster in your grave, Add one Dark World card from my deck to my hand, then summon the monster I chose in Def mode! I choose Tardy Orc and add Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World to my hand!" The Tardy Orc rose on my side of the field… dead asleep.

2200/0

"Now, Goldd, Strike Grehy directly!" Goldd rose his axe to strike, but was interrupted by a surge of water. "What?!" I exclaimed before turning to see the other crystal had burst open, revealing the Trap Card known as... "I activate Drowning Mirror Force! All Attack Mode monster you control are shuffled into your deck!" I watched in dismay as Goldd and Brron were forced back into the deck, and then my deck was shuffled.

"Rrgh… I set a card and end my turn…" The card materialized and I felt that this guy might not be so easy to beat…

"I draw!" bellowed Grehy.

Bleau: [2]

Grehy: [3]

"I activate the spell Dark Loyalty!" I saw the spell, and its hieroglyphic depicted a fiend turning around to strike someone. "If my opponent controls a monster I owned, they take damage equal to its attack, and then that monster is destroyed!" The Tardy Orc woke up and gave me a haymaker punch to the gut, knocking the wind clean out of me before exploding and knocking me down.

4000 - 2200 = 2800

Bleau: 2800

"Now, I summon Early Orc!" An orc who resembled Tardy Orc, completely red, and seemingly out of breath arose, and I felt like this Duel wouldn't last much longer.

2300/0

"When Early Orc is summoned, we both take 1000 points of damage. And I not only skip my next draw phase, but I also discard my entire hand!" The Early Orc let off a heat wave that was downright sweltering.

2900 - 1000 = 1900

Grehy: 1900

2800 - 1000 = 1800

Bleau: 1800

"Now, Early Orc attacks your last monster!" The Orc rushed at an unexpected speed, and broke through Renge like he was nothing. "Early Orcs effect activates! When he destroys a monster by battle by paying 1000 Life Points and sending the top 5 cards of my deck to the grave, It can attack again!" THAT was both a scary and risky strategy that almost worked.

1900 - 1000 = 900

Grehy: 900

"I activate my Trap! Divine Wrath! By discarding a card, your monster's effect is negated, and destroyed!" His face was PRICELESS, because he knew he had lost. "I discard Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World!" A lightning bolt cracked through the sky and struck Early Orc, destroying it. "Lucent's effect activates! When he's discarded by one of my card effects, I can Special Summon him to my field!" Lucent rose, his glass like aura flowing around him.

2400/0

"I-I… I… end my turn.." stammered Grehy as I saw his confidence die.

"I draw." I said simply.

Bleau: [2]

Grehy: [0]

I had drawn Dark Fusion, I had forgotten it was in my deck, but I didn't need it. "I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World." I said, calling forth my monster.

1600/1300

"Beiige attacks you directly, Darkness Lance!" I ordered as Grehy played his last move. "I… I activate Bacon Saver in my grave! By banishing him, your attack is negated!" I watched as a Pig Skeleton launched itself in front of Beiige, taking the hit. "Okay, Lucent, finish this, Translucence Flare!"

Lucent sent out a nigh-invisible beam of energy, which knocked Grehy clean out, winning me the Duel.

 _ **Bleau Wins!**_

I turned and left the Arena, Grehy may have been a brute, but If I didn't have that card, I would have lost, plus, the Risk VS Reward of his strategy was interesting, I would give him that. Now, with the first round over, I had to think of what I would do for my next duel.

Because it was only going to get harder from here.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand the Tournaments first round goes to Bleau! Sorry that it took a while to get out, I ended up hitting a bit of a roadblock as to what I should do, so, you se what I decided to do. There are some OC cards as well! let's check those out yeah?**

 **Dark Loyalty: Target one monster your opponent controls that you own, your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK, them destroy that monster.**

 **Early Orc: LVL 4| DARK| Fiend| 2300 ATK/0 Def | Effect: When this monster is summoned, both players take 1000 damage, then, Discard your hand and skip your next draw step. When Early Orc destroys a monster by battle, you can pay 1000 LP and send the top 5 cards of your deck to the graveyard, then have this monster attack again. You can only use this effect of Early Orc once per turn.**

 **Again, sorry that this one took so long, and sorry if its quality is a little low, I wraped it up at 1 AM, I'll try to make the next one better, and maybe Longer, I dunno, 'till then!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! I was suffering from an Idea block, and didn't know what t'do. My main issue was the next deck for the opponent, I wanted to stick with Fiends, but it seems that cant be done. So! At the end of the Chapter, I have a request for anybody who still reads this story.**

* * *

 **Light and Dark World Chapter 6**

 _ **Unexpected Events**_

I was sitting in my room, thinking about the Duel that just happened, I didn't look back to see how my opponent was doing, for all I know, he was feeling more than just a bit sore, like I was at the moment.

Sure, attacks from monster summoned with magic are somewhat real, but I don't know HOW real they are with these enchantments… that punch from the Tardy Orc was hellish… how real was Lucent's attack?

I didn't have time to ponder for very long when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it up to see, as I thought, Scarr.

"Heya Scarr, what brings you my way so soon after the match?" "You have received a gift from another contestant, and don't worry, we ensured it could not harm you." Said Scarr, handing me a spell sheet.

At least THIS time a gift from a Dark Worlder made sense. "Now, I must get back to my duties, keep going strong." Scarr left and I examined the runes on the spell sheet, it was a Summon! It was someone I had never heard of, yet the seemed familiar… no matter, I gave their effect a quick look over, and decided that they were worth using.

I was getting thirsty, and, with nothing to drink in my room, I left to look for something to drink. As I left, I saw a medical team taking someone to the Infirmary. "Did I..?" I may be an Assassin, but killing or badly wounding someone who was not a target disturbed me.

I took a minute to go and see who was in the Infirmary, and, sure enough, it was Grehy, now with a new burn in the middle of his chest. "Dammit…." I muttered as I turned and left, not wishing to linger, before being cut off by a Paramedic.

"Contestant Bleau, we need to talk." The Paramedic was female with Rose colored hair and the standard pale purple skin tone. They were a head shorter than me and wore a standard paramedic uniform aside from a prominent rose pattern on it. They looked familiar…

"Ro?" They gave me an impatient look as they nodded. "Yes, yes, that's me…" Ro was the one who revolutionized Medical Magic in Dark World, so they were a bit popular. "As I said, we need to talk." She said as she gestured to an Unconscious Grehy.

"Please refrain from burning contestants with Lord Flames, not even I can treat those easily, it would take a couple days to just heal a single burn." I held up my hands defensively. "Hey, I didn't want this to happen, I didn't know the Magic being used would result in damage THIS serious in a contest."

Ro looked at me for a moment, then just sighed. "Just try not to fill up the Infirmary with your opponents, we're bound to get other people in here as the tournament goes on…" I nodded and Ro went back into the Infirmary. I tried to get the thought out of my head and moved onward to find something to drink.

I decided asking Dark Blade where I could get something to drink, since he should know where everything is, as he comes to this Colosseum more than anybody. I found him near the entryway, seemingly lost in thought.

"Dark Blade, do you have a moment?" I asked, to which he responded with an annoyed tone. "What do you want, Bleau?" "Chill, Dark Blade, I just want to know where I can get a drink." He thought for a moment, and with slightly less annoyance, he responded. "Go down this hall and take a left at the end, go past the infirmary and take the first right you approach then go straight to find the mess hall, you can get a drink there."

I thanked Dark Blade and went to get a drink, I had just filled a tankard with water when I turned around to see a short, but broad, blue being standing behind me. They looked a tad insectoid, and their inner abdomen was a gray color instead of the usual pale purple. I recognized them immediately,

"Cobal! How long has it been? 5 years since you went on an excavation in the far reaches of Dark World?" Cobal chittered, which I recognized was a chuckle. "Indeed, 5 years, quite some time, you have changed quite a bit since I last saw you. Cobals' voice was deep and Smooth, contrary to his appearance.

"Yeah, I've gotten better at what I do, and on my way to serving a ruler!" Cobal chuckled. "I can see, In fact, I saw your Duel, cut it a bit close did you not?" I scratched the back of my head. "He was tougher than I thought, I guess I should be more careful from now on…"

We chatted on and on for quite some time, catching up, sharing stories, joking, laughing and just all around having a really good time. We even talked about or work, I told of my assassinations and methods, whereas Cobal told of their Excavations and discoveries.

"By the way, I found something you may find interesting…" Cobal reached into a pouch he had with him and pulled out a heavy stone tablet. "I know you like checking out Dark World history, so I got you this, I copied everything on it, so I won't need the Tablet." Said Cobal as he handed me the Ancient Tablet.

I was shocked at how casually he handed me such a priceless artifact. "A-Are you sure this is okay?" Cobal chuckled. "Of course it is, I think you of all people deserve it." Cobal explained how he came upon it during an excavation and acquired it, and how he discovered it might just be indestructible. "I was on my way back and it ended up slipping out of my pack and fell in a ravine. I was distraught, and resolved to make my way down and collect the pieces, but when I got to the bottom, the Tablet was in one piece! In fact… it seemed to be in even better shape! Absurd is it not?"

I nodded in agreement as I examined the Tablet: It was covered in ancient writing and depicted a radiant, female being in the center. I deduced that it was either an Empress or Goddess. The depiction of radiance was an odd thing, not only because Light itself is an odd thing in Dark World, but because the shading on the light, as if it was different colors.

"I was only able to decipher a small amount of the tablet, would you like to hear what I have been able to translate?" I nodded in agreement, eager to find out more about this being. "Alright then, listen up now!" Cobal began…

" _Before darkness fell, _ descended,_

 _Their light breathed life and color into all it touched._

 _Goddess _ brought radiance and joy_

 _To the Ancient Ones of our shadowy and dark world._

 _We praised _'s name for all they had_

 _Done for us, but they could not stay._

 _Goddess _ told of a Shadow Serpent that sought_

 _To destroy their light, so, they went into a deep slumber_

 _In the sky, and left fragments of their power with_

 _three kings. The King of The People, Blahk._

 _The King of Prosperity, _._

 _And The King of Radiance, _._

 _As long as they shall rule, Glorious _ shall return,_

 _And bathe us in their light once more."_

I felt a chill run down my spine at the mention of Blahk. Wasn't that the XYZ Monster I conjured with my Fury? Trying not to think about it, I asked the obvious question. "Why did you keep pausing?" It was Cobals' turn to scratch the back of their neck this time. "Those were words I have yet to descipher, but I think i'm getting close to translating one of them."

I nodded, still somewhat shocked about Blahk being part of something from the past. As I tried to get a hold of myself, I glanced out the Mess Hall window, and saw the sky was starting to go dark. "Well I'll be damned… time sure has flown by! Night's practically here already! " Cobal glanced out the window as well and his insectoid eyes widened upon realizing how late it was.

"Dang, you're right, sadly, we must cut off our chat here, I'll see you another time, yeah?" I nodded. "Yeah, 'night Cobal!" Cobal waved at me as he lumbered off. "G'night Bleau!" and with that, he was off. I leaned against the wall for a moment after he left, getting my thoughts in order, and then headed off to my room before the sky light went out. Today was an interesting day to say the least… But I guess this is something that just happens? Concerns for later…

I ensured the door was locked, and, as an extra security measure, I pushed the table against the door, barricading me in. After I ensured I was safe, I decided it was time to sleep, many things were spiraling in my head, but I was exhausted.

Maybe I'll find more answers tomorrow...

* * *

 **So... about that request... I want deck suggestions! But they must follow certain rules! No OTK decks, No LIGHT Attribute Fairy Decks though they may appear outside Dark World, No Link decks, and no troll decks, and finally, absolutely NO Cyberse monsters!**

 **Sound good? Good! I already have the next deck decided, so If you submit a deck idea, it'll be for the next duel. You can even suggest an OC Dark Worlder if you so desire, or suggest an already existing character to show up! Non-Dark Worlder Duels will be what I call Paradox Duels, and will not be too important to the story, aside from being an obstacle, no offense.**

 **If you make an OC Deck for a suggestion, please PM the decks contents to me.**

 **I know this might be a bit bold as a new writer, but hey, why not Ja?**

 **Welp, until next time!**


End file.
